


Friday Night Follies

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: Weiss_kreuzmas, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi gets drunk. Thanks to <a href="http://emungere.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://emungere.livejournal.com/"><b>emungere</b></a> for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Follies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/gifts).



Aya put his book down and rubbed his temples. Yohji was right to burn through his popcorn-light detective novels; assassination wasn't compatible with philosophy. Or any higher thought processes at all. The constant cycle of boredom and adrenalin seemed to reduce his thoughts to nothing but actions and reactions. Omi could probably only plan the missions because he'd been doing it so damn long, and _that_ was a depressing thought. Aya'd willingly condemned himself to hell for his family; what could someone as young as Omi possibly have for motives?

He got up. Yohji'd offered him some Philip Marlowe a while back, which seemed a little more substantial than his usual reading material; he wouldn't mind Aya grabbing one from his room. He'd probably take it as a compliment. Aya wasn't here to make friends, but it'd be easier if they trusted him.

He decided to grab a cup of tea first, so he was in the kitchen when he heard Yohji mutter: "This is _your_ fault." The footsteps sounded heavier than usual, and for a moment Aya wondered if anyone had been injured.

The three of them turned the corner in a group; they'd all gone out together earlier in the evening. "I didn't realize he'd--" Ken's eyes went wide when he saw Aya. "Aya, give us a hand, will ya?"

 _A hand with what,_ Aya was ready to ask, but then his eyes rested on Omi.

"Aaaaaya-kun!" Omi's eyes were too bright and wide, and he was leaning so heavily on Yohji it was a wonder either of them were standing. "They made me come home, Aya-kun, you'll come back out with me, won't you?"

Aya just looked between Yohji and Ken. "How--"

"You remember the last mission," Yohji said, trying unsuccessfully to lurch toward the door. "Damn, he's stronger than he looks--"

Aya reached out and together they dragged a reluctant Omi to one of the kitchen chairs. "I wanna go back out," Omi grumbled.

"Maybe later," Yojhi said, sliding into a chair and looking utterly defeated. "Ken, make some coffee."

 _"How did this happen?"_

"You remember," Ken said, "the last mission?" He looked guilty. They both looked guilty. Omi was already half-asleep.

Aya nodded. They'd been at a nightclub; Yohji had chatted up the target for half an hour, quietly nursing a scotch and soda. They'd caught him in the alley behind the bar, Omi grabbing his attention and Aya sneaking up and slitting his throat.

"Kid needs to learn to hold a drink or two," Yohji continued. "He's gotta stay sharp. We figured we'd take him out, have a good time, build his resistance up a little."

"It was a bad idea," Ken said, dropping into the chair next to Yohji.

"It was _your_ bright idea to have them bring a pitcher of Kirin over."

"How was I supposed to know he'd be such a lightweight?"

"Have you _looked_ at him?" Yohji snapped.

"'m not a lightweight!" Omi protested, coming back to life to defend himself. "'m almost seventeen. And I lift weights, I can lift a lot of weight...."

Ken reached over, a little sadly, and ruffled his hair. "I'll get your coffee," he said, getting up to tend to the hot water.

"You just said I was stronger than I looked," Omi continued.

"You might want to get some water too," Aya said. "He'll get dehydrated."

"'m not thirsty." Omi shook his head, and then reeled a bit from the motion.

"At least have some coffee," Yohji insisted, as Ken slid the cup in front of him. "Nice fresh coffee."

"Smells good," Omi looked at it, a little suspiciously. "Is it safe?"

Aya looked at Yohji. Yohji sighed. "Yeah, kid, it's good," he said.

Omi squinted. "You're sure?"

"'Course." Yohji reached over and slid the mug a little closer. "You trust me, right?"

The pause that followed was just a bit too long.

Yohji took the mug, blew on the coffee, and took a sip.

Omi smiled at him with a depressing level of gratitude and took the cup.

"Anybody else want coffee?" Ken asked the ensuing silence.

"Sounds good," Yohji said. "Thanks."

Aya went to the sink and filled a few glasses with water, putting them all in the center of the table. He thought about shuffling their positions around, but Omi's paranoia seemed to have subsided, so he left the glasses as they were and sat back down.

"At least school's not for another day," Ken said.

"I have a test," Omi said. "I should study."

"You can study tomorrow," Yohji said.

"I don't remember anything about Tokugawa," Omi told his coffee. "I'll be lucky if I get twenty percent."

"I always got good scores in history," Aya said. "I'll help you in the morning." Yohji gave Aya a look that said _I'll hold you to that._ Aya just nodded.

"That's be nice," Omi said, his voice soft.

Ken put the remaining cups of coffee on the table and touched Omi's shoulder for a second. "You'll do great," he said. "You'll see."

They stuffed Omi with coffee and water until he was ready to fall asleep at the table, and Ken slid an arm around his shoulders and walked him up to his room.

"Thanks," Yohji said.

Aya shrugged.

"We try to look out for him."

"I know," Aya said. "Don't get him drunk again, though."

Yohji laughed. "By tomorrow morning, I bet he'll never want to drink again."

"You're probably right." Aya sipped his coffee. It wasn't great, but it was hot. "Could I borrow that book you offered me?"

Yohji nodded. "'Course."

They finished their coffee in silence, and Aya put the dishes in the sink before he followed Yohji up to his room. Ken was still in Omi's room, and they could hear Omi singing softly, some pop song that'd been on the radio a lot lately. Yohji grinned, and Aya felt himself smiling back. It felt unexpectedly familiar, and warm.

Yohji disappeared behind his door and came back with a small stack of books. "Japanese and English," he said cheerfully. "Whichever you want."

Aya just took the stack. "Thank you," he said. "...have a good night."

"Yeah," Yohji said, leaning in the doorway. "You too."

 _I will,_ Aya thought, to his own surprise.


End file.
